


【雅典娜/JLA蝙】傲娇怕直球

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 有自行设定和对百度资料的改编。虽然是坑了，但这里也可以视为完结。2020.3.19首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Athena/Bruce Wayne, 雅典娜/蝙
Series: 剧情文合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 1





	【雅典娜/JLA蝙】傲娇怕直球

1  
“说！——或者试试从这里掉下去会摔断几根骨头。”  
“等等！放我下去！我说！我全都说！”  
蝙蝠侠把案件交接给戈登后重新引入了阴影中——然后被晃瞎了眼，“雅典娜。你为什么会在这里？”  
“因为我是胜利之神，要来给凯旋的黑暗骑士送祝福。”雅典娜强行正经了几秒，但还是在蝙蝠侠警惕狐疑的目光（o_O）中耸了耸肩，“好吧——我说了奥林匹斯的交通有点堵，回程还要再等等。戴安娜建议我来求收留。”她歪了歪头，和肩膀上小猫头鹰动作一致地眨了眨大眼睛。  
“……你知道吧——你是智慧之神，但这并不意味着其他人都是傻子。”蝙蝠侠把通讯器调到联盟的频道上，“戴安娜今天刚好值班，她会在瞭望塔上给你安排住处。”  
“OK，你赢了——先别联系她。”雅典娜的猫头鹰拉住了蝙蝠侠的小臂，“阿瑞斯那个小混蛋跑去父神面前乱说话，现在父神觉得我也到了该谈谈恋爱的时候了，丘比特那个小屁孩又瞎胡闹……简单来说，就是我——看上你了。”  
“我不记得你还有一个名号叫做玩笑之神。”蝙蝠侠掏出抓钩枪扭头就走。  
“嘿，小暴脾气！”雅典娜斜着身子跟着蝙蝠侠飞跃到楼顶，“或许你可以对自己再有点自信。”  
蝙蝠侠翻到天台边转过身，凉凉地扫了一眼飘在半空的雅典娜，“不是所有的神都会飞？”  
雅典娜晃了晃脑袋，“我没说我不会飞~”  
“请体谅一下我还是个需要睡觉的凡人——你到底想干什么？”想要尽快回洞的蝙蝠侠叹了口气，“没有人会这样追求人。”  
“奥林匹斯很久没有谁和凡人相恋了，”雅典娜做出一副乖巧的样子洗耳恭听，“你们的规矩变化很大吗？”  
蝙蝠侠仔细观察了一番雅典娜的表情，无果，“不论如何，我建议你早点放弃，我可不是个好追求的对象。”  
“额……你知道我是谁的女儿吧！”死缠烂打可是我爹的强项。  
我刚才就应该直接把呼叫戴安娜的通讯打出去的。  
好在——或者该说是不幸？雅典娜的智慧依然在线，“哦~小暴脾气，我猜你是在担心自己的秘密身份？”她在空中嘚瑟地转了个圈，“奥林匹斯的众神之眼无所不知。”她手指画了着W。  
“布鲁斯老爷，现在已经凌晨三点了，”阿尔弗雷德的声音从内置联络器里传出，“如果您不想缺席明天上午九点的股东大会，那么或许戴安娜小姐的家人也可以得到一点信任？”  
Oh, my god！阿福你就这么着急把我推销出去吗？  
2  
蝙蝠侠以为自己要伺候一个麻烦和名号一样多的大小姐，尤其是见识过了希波吕忒女王的排外（或许只是针对男人）、宙斯的傲慢、还有队友戴安娜刚刚入伙时的懵懂，他更是对接下来的日子不抱希望。可惜亚马逊的子民绝对不会忤逆神明，戴安娜也帮不上什么忙。  
就当成是耐力训练吧。蝙蝠侠给自己做心理建设。  
——但生活也会时不时给出一点惊喜。  
雅典娜出奇的好养活。由贴心管家安排顺利在韦恩庄园安家后，她只在第一天穿走了客房里一套给韦恩“情史”们提前准备的新衣服，出门就找了一个时装模特的临时工作。  
“我以为你会选择一个——”布鲁斯看雅典娜对着镜子摆弄自己新做的头型，“更……点的工作？”  
“更什么？”雅典娜满意地收手回头。  
“你是艺术、工艺、法制、巴拉巴拉之神，”布鲁斯手指胡乱比划了两圈，“不考虑专业对口的职业吗？”  
“诸神离开凡间已经很久了，你知道这是什么意思嘛？”雅典娜双手叉腰，和衣架上的猫头鹰一样的嘲讽脸，“我现在是带薪休假——我为什么还要自己给自己加工作量？”  
“雅典娜小姐，”阿尔弗雷德站在门口，“您的晚礼服已经送到了。”  
布鲁斯眼皮一跳，“晚礼服？”他对着雅典娜笑眯眯的脸垂死挣扎，“别告诉我这就是你找工作的原因！”  
“不是全部——主要是我想做个造型~”某个出现以来就一直在挑战人类极限血压的女神调皮地吹了一下自己额前的刘海。

雅典娜在传说中大概属于相当受人喜爱的神了——即使在几天之内就被锻炼得脾气超棒的蝙蝠侠也不得不承认，她并不惹人讨厌。虽然有些不符合神格的调皮捣蛋，但她从来不会真的闯出什么祸来。再加上她从来都不会对哥谭秘密安保工作指手画脚，蝙蝠侠表示自己非常“知足常乐”——布鲁斯女伴的位置被霸占无所谓，反正身边放谁都一样，有个知情人的话，跑路换装还能更方便些。  
而与韦恩家主的口是心非不同，管家先生实名表示欢迎——终于把滞销货卖出去了，值得多烤点小甜饼普天同庆！


End file.
